Under The Mask
by Yue.aoi
Summary: S-savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri Pesta topeng, sebuah acara konyol yang hanya berisi sekumpulan orang yang membuang-buang waktu dengan memamerkan hal-hal fana yang melekat pada diri mereka, begitulah menurut Sakura. Namun persepsi nya berubah setelah ia bertemu dengan lelaki misterius yang menarik atensi nya.


**Title : Under The Mask**

 **Author : Yue. aoi**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Prompt : #49**

 **SasuSaku AU Fanfiction**

 **Note : OOC, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : S-savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri~ Pesta topeng, sebuah acara konyol yang hanya berisi sekumpulan orang yang membuang-buang waktu dengan memamerkan hal-hal fana yang melekat pada diri mereka, begitulah menurut Sakura. Namun persepsi nya berubah setelah ia bertemu dengan lelaki misterius yang menarik atensi nya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berdecak kesal seraya menatap sebuah undangan pesta bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura' yang diberikan oleh ibu nya. Ia kembali berdecak saat membaca tulisan di bagian luar undangan yang memberitahukan jenis pesta dan _dress code_ para tamu. 

"Apakah Ino yang mengirimkan undangan ini, bu?" tanya Sakura seraya menatap ibu nya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Nyonya Haruno menganggukan kepala sebagai tanggapan atas pertanyaan putri nya. Seolah mampu membaca pikiran sang putri, ia segera berkata, "Kau harus datang ke pesta itu, Sakura."

Sakura meringis mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Ia benar-benar benci dengan pesta topeng sejak kehadiran pertama nya di pesta topeng yang memberikan kesan buruk padanya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas seperti apa pesta topeng pertama dan terakhir yang dikunjunginya. Di pesta itu, pria dan wanita yang seluruhnya memakai topeng mengenakan pakaian yang mencolok seolah bersaing untuk menjadi tamu yang berpakaian paling bagus di pesta. Mereka semua tertawa dan menari tanpa henti dengan orang yang bahkan tak mereka kenal. Seluruh tamu yang hadir seolah menjelma menjadi aktor dan aktris yang piawai dalam bersandiwara.

Sakura benar-benar muak harus menghadiri pesta seperti itu, acara yang menurutnya sangat tidak bermanfaat. Ia tidak pernah berminat menjadi aktris dan benci dengan sandiwara yang penuh dengan kemunafikan.

"Tidak bisakah aku memilih untuk tak menghadiri pesta ini, bu?" ujar Sakura dengan nada memelas seraya menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan yang seharusnya dapat membuat sang ibu merasa iba sehingga berubah pikiran.

"Keluarga Yamanaka merupakan rekan bisnis ayah mu, Sakura. Sungguh tidak sopan jika kau menolak untuk menghadiri pesta itu tanpa alasan yang masuk akal. Terlebih lagi, Ino adalah sahabatmu."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia tak mengerti apa yang meracuni otak Ino hingga mendapat ide untuk membuat pesta ulang tahun dengan tema pesta topeng. Ia bahkan tak tahu siapa saja dan berapa banyak orang yang akan diundang Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan ibu dan ayah? Apakah kalian juga akan menghadiri pesta itu?"

"Tidak, Sakura," jawab Nyonya Haruno sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Kami akan menghadiri jamuan makan malam yang diselenggarakan Nyonya Yamanaka tak jauh dari lokasi pesta."

Sakura kembali menghela nafas panjang sambil berdecak kesal. Ia berharap agar ia sakit sehingga memiliki alasan untuk tak menghadiri pesta. Namun pesta akan diselenggarakan lima hari lagi dan kondisi kesehatan nya sangat baik sejak awal tahun ini, sehingga agak mustahil jika ia tiba-tiba terserang penyakit.

"Ingat, kau harus menghadiri pesta itu. Ibu akan memilihkan pakaian yang terbaik untukmu," ucap Nyonya Haruno dengan tegas sambil menatap putri nya.

Dengan terpaksa, Sakura menganggukan kepala. Ia tak dapat melawan ibu nya dan mau tak mau menghadiri pesta itu. Ia akan memastikan jika ia pulang sesegera mungkin setelah setidaknya ada satu tamu undangan yang meninggalkan pesta.

"Baiklah. Tolong jangan pilihkan pakaian yang terlalu berlebihan untukku."

Nyonya Haruno merasa lega dengan Sakura yang bersedia menghadiri pesta itu. Setidaknya, ia tak perlu berdebat dan memaksa gadis itu menghadiri pesta demi menjaga imej keluarga nya.

.

.

Sakura berjalan memasuki _ballroom_ hoteltempat pesta diselenggarakan dengan perasaan yang tidak nyaman. Ia menundukkan kepala dan menatap gaun nya sendiri dengan risih. Jika ia tak sedang menghadiri pesta, maka ia akan langsung melepaskan gaun itu dan ia akan memilih telanjang ketimbang harus mengenakan gaun itu untuk kedua kali nya.

Ibu Sakura memilihkan sebuah gaun tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan rok panjang hingga menyentuh lantai pada bagian belakang dan bagian depan yang diatas lutut. Ibu nya memilihkan _heels_ setinggi sepuluh sentimeter berwarna perak dan sebuah topeng berwarna perak yang berkerlap-kerlip ketika terkena cahaya lampu.

Sakura menarik nafas ketika ia menyerahkan kado di luar dan mengisi buku tamu serta memasuki ruangan. Seorang lelaki muda membukakan pintu sekaligus memberikan kupon yang dapat ditukarkan dengan souvenir ketika acara selesai.

Suara MC yang membawakan acara terdengar ketika pintu terbuka dan pemandangan pertama yang didapati Sakura adalah tamu-tamu pesta berpakaian mencolok, baik pria maupun wanita. Beberapa pria bahkan mengenakan topeng yang menutupi lebih dari separuh wajah atau topi tinggi bagaikan topi pesulap. Ada pula yang mengenakan jubah hitam panjang atau tudung kepala, atau bahkan pakaian bermotif mencolok.

Sakura menatap beberapa wanita yang berkerumun dalam satu kelompok kecil tak jauh darinya seraya menatap kearah dua orang lelaki yang berdiri berdampingan tak jauh dari panggung. Tak jauh dari kedua lelaki itu, ia melihat seorang pria berambut coklat panjang serta wanita bergaun hitam dengan rok mengembang di samping nya.

"Ternyata rumor mengenai ketampanan Uchiha bersaudara benar-benar tidak salah. Bahkan walaupun mereka memakai topeng sekalipun, mereka tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan ketampanan mereka," ujar salah seorang wanita didekat Sakura sambil melirik kearah panggung.

"Lihatlah, hidung mancung dan bibir seksi mereka," ucap seorang wanita berambut merah sambil terkekeh, "Pokoknya malam ini aku harus berdansa dengan Sasuke atau setidaknya Itachi, kalau perlu keduanya sekalian."

Gadis lain nya menimpali dan menatap kearah kedua lelaki itu tanpa memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan MC. Mereka bahkan tak begitu peduli dengan Ino yang sedang memotong kue ulang tahun dan seharusnya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh tamu.

Sakura merasa muak hanya dengan mendengar percakapan gadis-gadis itu. Mereka bahkan tak menghargai Ino yang telah mengundang mereka. Beberapa gadis lain didekatnya juga membicarakan topik yang serupa, atau membahas gaun yang mereka kenakan dan hal-hal sepele lain nya.

Sakura menatap MC yang masih berbicara dan berharap acara makan-makan akan segera dimulai sehingga seluruh tamu dapat berpencar dan ia dapat mencari Hinata, sahabatnya yang telah datang terlebih dulu ke pesta.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar dan ia segera meraih ponsel yang berada di dalam tas nya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat nama pengirim pesan di ponsel nya.

 _ **From :**_ **Hinata**

 **Sakura, aku ada di baris kedua dari baris terdepan di dekat panggung. Kemarilah, aku bersama Neji-** _ **nii**_ **.**

Sakura segera berjalan melewati tamu-tamu dan mengucapkan permisi berkali-kali. Beberapa tamu menatapnya dan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Permisi," ucap Sakura saat melewati Uchiha bersaudara yang sejak tadi menjadi topik pembicaraan gadis-gadis di dekat Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura menatap kedua lelaki itu sekilas dan menatap kearah lain. Ketika melihat langsung kedua lelaki itu, ia menyadari jika kedua lelaki itu seolah mampu menarik perhatian meskipun salah satu dari kedua lelaki itu bahkan hanya mengenakan topeng hitam dan berpakaian serba hitam, mulai dari setelan jas hingga kemeja.

"Hai, Sakura," sapa lelaki berambut coklat panjang yang berdiri di samping dua lelaki itu sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum di bibir nya.

"Eh? Kau siap-"

"Kau tidak mengenali kami, Sakura?" ucap seorang wanita yang berdiri di samping lelaki itu.

Sakura menatap gadis yang memegang ponsel itu dan lelaki di samping nya sambil memicingkan mata. Ia segera tersadar saat ia melihat rambut panjang lelaki itu dan berkata, "Oh? Hinata dan Neji- _nii_?"

"Ya. Kau tidak mengenali kami, Sakura?" tanya Neji- _nii_ sambil menatap Sakura.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengenali kalian jika kalian mengenakan topeng seperti ini, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum dan berkata, "Padahal kukira Neji- _nii_ berpenampilan unik dan mudah untuk dikenali sekalipun memakai topeng."

Sakura menatap kearah panggung dan mendapati Ino yang tesenyum bahagia di atas panggung. Ia mengenakan gaun putih dengan rok panjang dan mengembang yang menyentuh lantai dan rambut pirang nya disanggul dengan hiasan rambut yang berkerlap-kerlip. Ia juga mengenakan topeng perak yang berkerlap-kerlip ketika terkena cahaya, membuatnya terlihat benar-benar elegan.

"Semua nya, ayo kita ucapkan ' _Happy Birthday,_ Ino' bersama-sama,"ujar MC itu dengan nada riang seraya menatap seluruh tamu.

MC menghitung mundur dan seluruh tamu yang sejak tadi berbisik-bisik, entah membicarakan apa, seketika mengikuti aba-aba MC dan berpura-pura seolah-olah mereka begitu antusias dengan pesta meskipun sebetulnya mereka sama sekali tak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan MC di atas panggung, kecuali permintaan untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Ino secara bersama-sama.

" _Happy birthday,_ Ino!" ucap seluruh tamu dengan suara keras sambil bertepuk tangan dan menampilkan seulas senyum di bibir mereka, senyum kelegaan karena acara makan-makan yang dilanjutkan dengan pesta dansa akan segera tiba.

.

.

Ruang makan dengan puluhan meja telah terisi penuh oleh para tamu undangan yang mengenakan topeng. Mereka semua tersenyum sambil sesekali berbincang seraya menikmati makanan yang disajikan dihadapan mereka.

Puluhan gadis melirik kearah Uchiha bersaudara, fokus utama mereka di dalam pesta yang jauh lebih menarik atensi mereka ketimbang Ino. Mereka semua menatap tajam satu sama lain dan berharap agar dirinya dapat berdansa dengan kedua lelaki itu sementara gadis lain nya tak mendapat kesempatan yang sama. Namun mereka menutupi permusuhan diantara mereka dengan membicarakan hal-hal sepele dan tersenyum serta mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat bernada pujian.

Begitupun dengan seorang gadis berambut merah yang duduk di samping Sakura. Gadis itu sejak tadi menatap seorang lelaki bersurai _raven_ mencuat yang duduk dihadapan Sakura sambil mengedipkan mata dengan maksud menggoda. Namun ketika lelaki itu menatap kearah Hinata atau Sakura, gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipi dengan jengkel.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura pada gadis di sebelahnya dengan nada perhatian yang agak dipaksakan. Sebetulnya sejak tadi ia terus memperhatikan gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir dan ia merasa jengah hanya dengan melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

"Tentu saja," ucap gadis berambut merah itu sambil tersenyum setelah sebelumnya memasang ekspresi sebal pada Sakura.

"Omong-omong, gaun mu bagus, lho. Dimana kau membelinya?" puji si gadis berambut merah dengan suara yang dikeraskan dengan sengaja, berharap agar lelaki incaran nya mendengar apa yang diucapkannya dan menganggapnya sebagai gadis berhati baik.

" _Okaa-san_ yang membelikanku," jawab Sakura sambil menatap gaun yang dikenakan gadis itu dan memutuskan untuk sedikit berbasa-basi, "Warna gaun mu sangat cocok dengan warna kulitmu."

"Oh ya?" Pakaianmu terlihat mirip dengan gaun yang kulihat di _fashion show_ Dior dua minggu yang lalu. Apakah gaun mu buatan Dior?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang menggilai barang-barang bermerek meskipun orang tua nya mampu membelikan untuknya. Ia tak peduli dengan merek selama pakaian itu nyaman dikenakan.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku bahkan tidak memperhatikan merek pakaian ku."

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, merasa bangga dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ia yakin ucapan Sakura hanyalah dalih untuk menutupi harga pakaian nya yang murah, "Begitukah? Kalau gaun ku ini merupakan gaun Alexander McQueen terbaru. Gaun buatan desainer terkenal memang lebih bagus dibandingkan gaun yang dibuat oleh penjahit yang tidak jelas."

Sakura menatap gadis itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Gadis itu memang terlihat elegan, dan ia bertanya-tanya jika sikap gadis itu memang benar-benar sombong atau ia dengan sengaja memanfaatkan situasi untuk menyombongkan diri saat tak seorangpun mengenalinya sehingga imej diri nya yang dikenal orang-orang akan tetap positif.

Hinata melirik gadis berambut merah itu dengan ekor mata dan segera menepuk bahu Sakura. Ia segera berbisik dengan suara pelan, "Jangan pedulikan ucapan gadis itu. Biarkan saja dia berbicara sesukanya."

Sakura menatap Hinata dan mengerutkan kening. Tak biasanya Hinata mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Jika Hinata sampai menyuruhnya seperti itu, maka berarti gadis itu sedang benar-benar kesal. Atau mungkin saja Hinata menunjukkan kepribadian nya yang selama ini disembunyikannya dari Sakura.

"Ya. Gaun yang kau pakai memang bagus, namun gaun bagus yang kau pakai saat ini merupakan hasil kerja keras desainer dan penjahit yang membuatnya. Maka akan lebih baik jika aku memuji kepiawaian desainer dan penjahit pakaian yang kaukenakan," ucap Sakura panjang lebar dengan sarkasme yang tersirat dibalik makna ucapannya.

Seorang lelaki bersurai _raven_ mencuat yang sejak tadi merupakan pusat atensi gadis-gadis di pesta mengangkat kepala nya yang sedikit tertunduk. Ia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, merasa terkejut dengan reaksi dan ucapan Sakura yang sama sekali tidak diekspektasikan nya.

Sakura merasakan tatapan yang menyimpan sejuta tanya ditujukan padanya oleh lelaki yang duduk berhadapan dengan nya, lelaki yang bahkan tak ia ketahui nama dan wajah nya.

Merasa penasaran, Sakura membalas tatapan lelaki itu. Sungguh mengherankan, namun jantung nya seolah berdebar lebih cepat dan saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik dengan lelaki itu membuatnya bahagia. Tatapan lelaki itu berbeda dengan tatapan laki-laki lain yang menatapnya.

Lelaki itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap makanan yang sedang disantapnya, kemudian beralih pada lelaki berkuncir yang duduk disampingnya. Begitupun dengan Sakura, ia mengalihkan pandangan dan berusaha untuk tak memandang lelaki itu serta mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan tajam para gadis yang ditujukan padanya, termasuk dari gadis berambut merah di sampingnya.

Gadis berambut merah itu terdiam dan tak berani lagi mengajak Sakura berbicara. Beruntunglah ia sedang menghadiri pesta topeng sehingga tak seorangpun melihat wajah nya. Seandainya tidak, maka ia akan berlari meninggalkan pesta sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ucapan yang bagus, Sakura," bisik Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa senang dengan kata-kata Sakura yang berhasil membungkam gadis berambut merah itu.

"Itu berkat ajaran _pig_ padaku," Sakura menjawab sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan makan setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Hinata dan Sakura tak lagi berbicara setelahnya. Mereka menghabiskan makanan dengan cepat namun tetap mempertahankan tata krama di meja makan sehingga tak mempermalukan diri mereka sendiri. Sakura berharap agar pesta dansa dapat dimulai secepat mungkin sehingga acara akan selesai lebih cepat dan ia bisa kembali ke rumah.

.

.

Seorang lelaki muda dengan setelan jas memainkan piano tanpa henti, begitupun dengan pemusik-pemusik lain yang memainkan biola, _cello_ dan _saxophone._ Seorang penyanyi wanita sesekali bernyanyi ketika mendapat giliran, membawakan lagu-lagu _jazz_ yang memperbaiki _mood_ para tamu.

Hampir seluruh tamu berdansa bersama-sama mengikuti musik, baik _jazz_ maupun klasik. Mereka semua seolah tak merasa lelah menarikan berbagai jenis tarian, mulai dari _salsa_ , _rumba_ hingga _jive_ tanpa terlalu memperdulikan kesesuaian tarian mereka dengan musik yang dimainkan.

Semua orang tampak begitu berbahagia berdansa bersama dan melepaskan penat bersama, setidaknya begitulah yang terlihat. Mereka semua bertukar pasangan dan berdansa hingga mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain seolah akan berciuman tanpa mengenal satu sama lain, meski hanya nama sekalipun.

Sejak acara dansa dimulai, Sakura telah mendapat ajakan dari lelaki yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat nya. Setelah menghabiskan satu lagu bersama, maka mereka akan berpisah dan berganti pasangan. Begitu seterusnya hingga Sakura merasa bosan dan mulai lelah.

Pada dasarnya Sakura tidak tertarik dengan berdansa dan mempelajari cara berdansa hanya sebagai formalitas agar tidak mempermalukan dirinya jika harus menghadiri pesta-pesta semacam ini. Ia tak suka dengan berdansa, apalagi dengan orang yang wajahnya saja tidak jelas. Siapa yang tahu seperti apa wajah dibalik topeng selain tuhan, pemilik wajah dan orang yang telah mengenal orang yang bersangkutan sebelum menghadiri pesta?

"Nona, apakah kau bersedia berdansa denganku?" ujar seorang lelaki bertopeng yang menghampiri Sakura seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Sakura menatap lelaki itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Pakaian lelaki itu wajar-wajar saja, tidak terlalu berlebihan. Ia memakai jas abu-abu, kemeja putih dan topeng berwarna hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah nya serta tattoo bertuliskan ' _爱'_ di kening. Kulit lelaki itu begitu putih dan tampak begitu terawat.

Sakura menghela nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan. Ia telah memutuskan untuk berdansa satu kali lagi sebelum ia benar-benar berhenti berdansa.

"Tentu saja. Namun aku bukan pedansa yang baik, bagaimana?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Itu bukan masalah, nona. Aku juga bukan pedansa yang baik."

Sakura tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan lelaki itu. Lagu dimulai dan Sakura mulai menari mengikuti arahan lelaki itu. Mereka berdansa rumba dan wajah mereka berdekatan seraya tangan mereka saling bersentuhan, namun Sakura tak merasakan getaran perasaan yang sama saat bertatapan dengan lelaki bersurai _raven_ mencuat yang bertatapan dengan nya saat jamuan makan meski ia tak menampik jika lelaki dihadapannya saat ini juga cukup menarik.

Tanpa sengaja Sakura menoleh ke samping dengan ekor mata dan mendapati lelaki yang tadi bertatapan dengan nya tengah menari bersama seorang wanita. Mereka berdua berdansa jive dengan lelaki itu yang menggoyangkan badan dan berputar dengan cepat sementara sang wanita tampak kewalahan mengimbangi gerakan lelaki itu. Tak jauh darinya, beberapa wanita berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing seraya menunggu untuk berdansa dengan lelaki itu.

Sakura segera tersadar ketika lelaki yang kini berdansa dengan nya hampir menginjaknya dan mengikuti arah tatapan nya. Sakura segera menatap lelaki itu dan melangkah mundur serta menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah telah memandang lelaki lain saat berdansa dengan lelaki itu. Ia yakin apa yang akan dilakukannya akan membuat lelaki itu kecewa.

Musik telah berhenti, begitupun dengan pasangan-pasangan yang telah berhenti berdansa. Sakura dan lelaki bertopeng itu menundukkan kepala, serta mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sakura segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu dan meninggalkan ruangan. Ia merasa benar-benar lelah dengan berdansa tanpa henti dan pesta yang tak begitu disukainya.

Tepat sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan, ia menatap kearah pasangan-pasangan yang mulai berdansa dan mendapati beberapa gadis yang tampak berusaha mendekati lelaki berambut mencuat yang segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Namun langkah nya tertahan dengan para gadis itu dan ia menatap kakak laki-laki nya yang sedang berdansa dengan seorang wanita, seolah berusaha meminta bantuan.

Seolah dirasuki sesuatu, Sakura segera berjalan ke dekat lelaki itu dan mengulurkan tangan dengan sedikit ragu tanpa mempedulikan gadis-gadis yang menatapnya sinis seraya ikut mengulurkan tangan. Ia menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat dan berharap lelaki itu mengerti niat nya untuk menyelamatkan lelaki itu dari para gadis.

Bagaikan dapat membaca pikiran Sakura, lelaki itu segera menerima uluran tangan dan mengenggamnya, serta mengikuti Sakura berjalan keluar ruangan dengan cepat tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Lelaki itu segera membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan serta menutupnya. Ketika pintu telah tertutup, lelaki itu segera melepaskan genggaman tangan nya dari tangan Sakura, membuat Sakura merasa sedikit kecewa karena tak lagi berkesempatan menyentuh telapak tangan lembut dan hangat milik lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu menatap Sakura dengan tajam, seolah mengatakan 'Apa maumu?' lewat tatapan. Sakura segera menundukkan kepala dan berkata dengan gugup. "M-maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menghampirimu tiba-tiba dan menyentuh tanganmu. Aku hanya bermaksud membantumu tadi."

" _Arigatou._ "

Sesaat Sakura tertegun ketika mendengar suara lelaki itu yang berbicara padanya. Suara lelaki itu agak berat, seperti lelaki pada umum nya yang telah melewati masa pubertas. Namun suara lelaki itu begitu menenangkan dan enak untuk didengar.

" _Douiteshimashite._ "

Setelahnya mereka berdua terdiam dan hanya menatap satu sama lain, membuat Sakura merasa gugup dan lama kelamaan merasa tidak nyaman. Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan lelaki itu dan kembali ke dalam ruangan, berharap pesta akan segera berakhir setelah satu atau dua lagu.

"Aku akan kembali ke ruangan pesta. Permisi."

"Tunggu."

Sakura segera berbalik dan menatap lelaki itu, "Ya?"

"Berdansalah denganku."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia tak langsung menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak' dan mempertimbangkan sejenak.

"Aku bukan pedansa yang baik. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berdansa jive," tolak Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan _waltz_?"

"Eh? Bukankah _jive_ adalah favoritmu? Beberapa kali aku melihatmu berdansa jive dengan beberapa wanita."

"Tidak," sanggah lelaki itu seraya menggelengkan kepala. Ia memang tak menyukai dansa jive yang membuatnya harus bergerak cepat dan menguras tenaga. Namun ia sengaja berdansa jive dengan para gadis agar mereka kewalahan dan gadis-gadis lain nya berhenti mengajaknya berdansa.

"Oh, baiklah. Mari kita berdansa."

" _Hn_."

Sakura berjalan memasuki ruangan bersama lelaki itu. Lagu baru saja dimulai dan jumlah pasangan yang berdansa semakin sedikit. Mayoritas orang mulai merasa lelah dan hanya duduk di meja-meja untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah.

Para gadis menatap lelaki bersurai _raven_ itu dengan tatapan berbinar, merasa senang dengan kembalinya lelaki itu ke dalam ruangan pesta sehingga mereka mendapat kesempatan untuk berdansa. Namun harapan itu sirna ketika lelaki itu berjalan bersama dengan seorang gadis berambur merah muda dan duduk di meja yang sama seraya menatap satu sama lain,

Lagu telah berakhir dan Sakura segera melangkah menuju lantai dansa bersama lelaki itu sambil berpegangan tangan. Jantung Sakura berdebar begitu keras dan ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah lelaki itu. Nafas nya tercekat dan jantung nya seolah berhenti berdetak saat ia menyadari pesona lelaki yang kini tengah menyentuh pinggang dan telapak tangan nya.

Lelaki itu memiliki hidung mancung dan bibir yang merah, tipis serta sensual. Sakura tak tahu bagaimana wajah lelaki itu yang sebenarnya, namun iris _onyx_ nan kelam milik lelaki itu begitu menawan dan membuat siapapun yang menatapnya tak bisa melepaskan pandangan. Tubuh lelaki itu begitu tinggi dan ramping, bagaikan seorang model walaupun ia tak begitu yakin jika lelaki itu adalah seorang model.

Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya dengan sosok asli lelaki itu dibalik topeng yang menutupi wajah nya. Namun ia terlalu ragu untuk menunjukkan ketertarikannya secara blak-blakan dan memilih untuk menikmati momen bersama saat ini.

Lelaki itu adalah pedansa yang sangat baik. Berbeda dengan ketika berdansa dengan wanita lain, lelaki itu berusaha menyamakan tempo gerakan nya dengan Sakura sehingga Sakura tak perlu berusaha keras mengimbangi gerakan lelaki itu.

Satu lagu telah berakhir dan sang MC mengumumkan jika lagu yang dimainkan setelahnya akan lebih lama karena lagu tersebut merupakan lagu terakhir di penghujung acara. Para tamu segera bangkit berdiri dan bersiap berdansa dengan pasangan mereka. Para gadis-gadis yang sejak tadi mengincar lelaki bersurai _raven_ itu segera mendekati lelaki itu dan berharap agar lelaki itu mengajak salah satu dari mereka untuk berdansa.

"Apakah kau bersedia berdansa denganku lagi?" tanya lelaki itu seraya menatap Sakura.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

Beberapa gadis yang mendengarnya segera memasang ekspresi wajah masam. Mereka merasa kesal telah kehilangan kesempatan berdansa dengan lelaki pujaan mereka dan menatap Sakura dengan iri.

Musik dimainkan dan lelaki itu memulai langkah untuk memimpin Sakura berdansa. Lelaki itu memilih berdansa rumba, dan membuat Sakura merasa lega karena ia masih menguasainya. Lelaki itu bergerak perlahan mengikuti tempo musik dan melepaskan tangan Sakura, kemudian berputar dan kembali menyentuh tangan Sakura.

Untuk sesaat, Sakura seolah hanya berdua dengan lelaki itu dan orang-orang lain di sekelilingnya hanyalah benda mati. Ia berdansa begitu lincah saat bersama lelaki itu dan untuk pertama kali nya ia menikmati hal yang sebetulnya tak suka untuk dilakukannya.

Wajah Sakura kembali berdekatan dengan lelaki itu, begitu dekat hingga dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Sakura dapat melihat lebih jelas wajah lelaki itu dan menghirup aroma tubuh lelaki itu yang diperciki dengan parfum mahal beraroma maskulin.

Jantung Sakura berdebar semakin keras dan ia ingin mengalihkan pandangan, namun ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari lelaki itu. Fisik lelaki itu bahkan terlihat semakin sempurna dari dari dekat dan Sakura bertanya-tanya dengan wajah sesungguhnya dari lelaki dihadapannya yang ia yakini cukup tampan.

Sakura kembali berputar ketika lelaki itu memimpin nya untuk berputar sebagai bagian dari gerakan dansa. Lagu hampir berakhr sebentar lagi dan Sakura berharap agar waktu dapat berhenti sehingga ia bisa terus bersentuhan dengan lelaki ini.

Lelaki itu segera menyentuh pinggang Sakura dan menahan beban tubuh gadis itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya seolah akan mencium gadis itu hingga Sakura secara spontan memundurkan kepala. Sakura bertatapan langsung dengan lelaki itu dan ia merasa jantung nya hampir meledak akan perasaan.

Lagu berhenti dan lelaki itu segera membantu Sakura untuk kembali berdiri tegak dengan mendorong pinggang Sakura dengan sangat perlahan. Sakura segera menudukkan kepala, begitupun dengan lelaki itu.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu._ "

" _Hn_."

Lelaki itu segera meninggalkan Sakura dan menghampiri kakak laki-laki nya yang juga telah selesai berdansa dengan seorang wanita dan kini berbicara pada wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menatap lelaki itu yang telah berjalan meninggalkannya. Ia hampir mendekati lelaki itu untuk menanyakan nama lelaki itu, namun segera mengurungkan niat nya saat ponsel nya berdering dan mendapati pesan masuk dari orang tua nya yang memintanya menunggu di _lobby_ untuk menjemputnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menoleh kearah lelaki yang tadi berdansa dengannya ketika ia meninggalkan ruangan, berharap dapat bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi suatu saat.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak Sakura menghadiri pesta Ino, namun ia masih tak bisa melupakan sosok lelaki yang berdansa dengannya. Berdansa dengan lelaki itu adalah pengalaman paling berkesan dibanding pengalaman berdansa dengan lelaki manapun seumur hidupnya.

Sakura bahkan tak tahu siapa nama lelaki yang berdansa dengannya, atau bahkan wajah nya. Satu-satunya yang ia ketahui hanyalah nama keluarga lelaki itu.

Rasa penasaran mendorong Sakura untuk mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk bertemu di kafe yang tak jauh dari universitas mereka dan membicarakan sosok lelaki Uchiha itu.

Sakura meminum seteguk _matcha smoothies_ nya sebelum memulai pembicaraan mengenai lelaki Uchiha yang telah membuatnya terus menerus teringat dengan pertemuan di pesta dansa beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Omong-omong, aku sedikit penasaran. Apakah kau mengenal Uchiha bersaudara yang datang ke pesta mu kemarin, _pig_?"

Ino terkekeh dan menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja. Keluarga Uchiha merupakan rekan bisnis ayahku. Mengapa? Kau juga tertarik untuk masuk dalam daftar gadis-gadis pengagumnya?"

"Saat di pesta aku tanpa sengaja mendengar ucapan gadis-gadis yang berniat mengajak salah satu dari mereka berdansa. Aku bahkan melihat gadis-gadis yang mengerubungi salah satu dari mereka setiap lagu berakhir. Apakah mereka aktor? Atau mungkin model?"

Hinata dan Ino tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ino menatap Sakura dan mengernyitkan dahi, "Padahal aku melihatmu berdansa dengan Sasuke- _kun_ dua kali. Apakah kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Jadi nama lelaki yang kemarin berdansa dengannya adalah Sasuke? Ia bersyukur telah menanyakannya pada orang yang tepat.

"Eh? K-kau berdansa dengan Sasuke- _kun_? Beruntung sekali kau."

Ino mengerucutkan bibir dan menganggukan kepala sebagai persetujuan atas ucapan Hinata, "Membuatku cemburu saja. Kalau saja aku tidak memiliki Sai- _kun,_ maka Sasuke- _kun_ akan menjadi orang pertama yang kuajak berdansa di pesta."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Apa yang beruntung dari berdansa dengan lelaki yang wajah nya saja bahkan tidak jelas?

"Beruntung? Lelaki itu bahkan mengajakku berdansa lebih dulu."

Iris _aquamarine_ Ino membulat lebar. Ia bahkan membuka mulut tanpa sadar dan hampir lupa mengatupkannya.

"Hah?! Mengajakmu lebih dulu? Bagaimana mungkin, _forehead_?"

Sakura mengendikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengajakku berdansa. Aku menerimanya karena penasaran saja. Tak kusangka dia adalah pedansa yang sangat mahir."

"Tentu saja. Itulah nilai lebih Sasuke- _kun_ dan Itachi- _nii._ Mereka berdua sama-sama pandai berdansa," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum, "Saat pesta kemarin aku berdansa dengan keduanya, lho."

Sakura menatap Hinata yang tak biasanya begitu antusias. Hinata yang biasanya pemalu dan bersuara pelan kini bersuara lebih keras dibandingkan biasanya ketika membicarakan Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya berdansa dengan Itachi- _san_ saja. Dalam hal berdansa, ia seribu kali lebih mahir dibandingkan Naruto- _kun_ ," ujar Hinata sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang setelah mengeluhkan kekasihnya yang sama sekali tak bisa berdansa secara implisit.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, Hinata? Dalam hal berdansa, aku jelas lebih suka berdansa dengan Itachi- _nii._ Berdansa dengan Sasuke- _kun_ tidak terlalu nyaman menurutku. Andai saja Itachi- _nii_ setampan Sasuke- _kun_ , pasti akan lebih banyak gadis yang mengejarnya dibanding Sasuke- _kun_."

Sakura berdehem dan seketika pembicaraan Hinata dan Ino terhenti. Mereka berdua menatap Sakura.

"Aku tak mengerti. Apakah Sasuke begitu tampan hingga kalian bersikap seperti itu?"

Ino dan Hinata segera menganggukan kepala dengan wajah memerah.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Ucapan kedua sahabatnya membuatnya merasa penasaran dengan wajah Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang berdansa dengannya.

"Kalian memiliki fotonya?"

Hinata segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan foto seorang lelaki berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam yang mencuat. Wajah lelaki itu tampak datar, namun terlihat benar-benar tampan dengan iris _onyx_ yang menatap tajam kearah kamera dan hidung mancung serta bibir merah tipis nan seksi.

"Itu Sasuke?"

"Ya. Disampingnya kekasihku," Hinata menunjuk seorang laki-laki berkulit _tan_ dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar kearah kamera, tampak sangat kontras dengan lelaki disampingnya.

Sakura telah mendengar cerita Hinata mengenai kekasihnya dan bahkan bertemu langsung. Lelaki itu memang sangat ceria dan perhatian pada kekasihnya. Lelaki itu juga bukan tipe lelaki yang pendiam.

"Sasuke- _kun_ memang selalu tampan di setiap foto. Lihatlah, _forehead,_ tampan sekali, kan?" ujar Ino seraya mendekatkan ponsel Hinata ke wajah Sakura.

"Ya. Kuharap kau bisa menjadi kekasihnya, Sakura," Hinata tersenyum tulus pada Sakura.

" _Well,_ belakangan ini foto dapat menipu. Dan bisa saja wajah asli nya berbeda jauh dengan foto."

" _Ne,_ kau mengambil jurusan akuntansi, bukan? Aku mendengar dari Naruto- _kun_ kalau Sasuke- _kun_ akan menjadi dosen sementara untuk menggantikan dosenmu yang sedang cuti karena kecelakaan."

"Oh? Menggantikan Anko- _daisensei_ (dosen)?"

"Ya. Mulai minggu depan kau akan bertemu dengannya di mata kuliah manajemen keuangan."

"Omong-omong, bukankah dosen mahasiswa S1 setidaknya harus bergelar master? Berapa usia Sasuke?"

"Dua puluh, _forehead_."

"Hanya berbeda setahun dengan kita?!" ucap Sakura dengan suara meninggi tanpa sadar. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan jawaban Ino mengenai usia Sasuke dan ia yakin jika ia baru saja salah mendengar.

"Ya. Dia masuk kuliah saat berusia lima belas tahun dan lulus dalam waktu tiga setengah tahun. Dia baru saja mendapat gelar _master_ dua bulan lalu," ucap Hinata.

Sakura membelalakan mata. Seorang lelaki yang sangat pintar, tampan dan mungkin juga berkepribadian menarik. Ia tak sabar menunggu minggu depan untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke.

.

.

Kelas manajemen keuangan telah dimulai dan para mahasiswi telah menunggu di dalam kelas sepuluh menit sebelum mata kuliah dimulai. Rumor mengenai ketampanan dosen pengganti baru telah tersebar dan para mahasiswi yang penasaran memutuskan untuk membuktikan kebenaran tersebut.

Sakura bersama dengan para mahasiswi telah menunggu lebih dari lima menit. Setiap beberapa detik sekali mereka menatap kearah pintu dan menajamkan pendengaran mereka, berharap agar sang dosen segera masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Tepat pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan pintu itu terbuka. Sakura menatap seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan kemeja berwarna abu-abu serta dasi hitam dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Ekspresi lelaki itu datar, namun ia begitu menarik atensi para mahasiswi.

Wajah lelaki itu benar-benar tampan dengan mata hitam yang besar, hidung mancung dan kecil serta bibir tipis berwarna kemerahan. Rambut hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putih bak porselen membuat lelaki itu tampak semakin tampan.

"Selamat pagi. Saya Uchiha Sasuke, dosen baru yang akan menggantikan Anko- _daisensei_ selama satu semester."

Sakura menatap dosen baru itu lekat-lekat. Wajah Sasuke memang tak berbeda dengan yang terlihat di foto yang ditunjukkan Hinata, bahkan terlihat semakin tampan. Lelaki itu menyadari Sakura yang menatapnya dan segera membalas tatapan Sakura dengan tajam. Namun seketika iris _onyx_ lelaki itu sedikit membesar saat bertemu pandang dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke- _daisensei,_ mengapa anda tampak muda sekali Berapa usia anda?" tanya seorang gadis sambil tersenyum.

"Dua puluh."

Beberapa mahasiswa seketika membelalakan mata, bahkan beberapa menunjukkan keterkejutan mereka secara berlebihan.

"Serius? Benar-benar dua puluh?! Anda sudah mendapat gelar _master_?" tanya mahasiswi itu lagi.

" _Hn._ "

Beberapa gadis tersenyum lebar, mengabaikan ekspresi muram yang seketika ditampilkan para lelaki. Para lelaki itu merasa jengkel mendapatkan saingan baru yang cukup berat.

" _Daisensei,_ apakah anda telah memiliki kekasih?"

Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan para mahasiswi nya dan mendesah panjang. Ia dengan terpaksa menganggukan kepala.

Sakura merasa kecewa seketika. Ia merasa bodoh telah berharap mengenal lelaki itu lebih jauh hanya karena lelaki itu dua kali mengajaknya berdansa.

Pelajaran telah dimulai dan Sakura berusaha mencerna penjelasan yang diberikan Sasuke dengan setengah hati. Lelaki itu bukanlah dosen yang baik seperti dugaan Sakura. Lelaki itu tipe dosen yang tegas dan tak segan-segan menegur siswa yang berbicara ditengah pelajaran.

Bel tanda kelas berakhir telah berbunyi dan Sasuke segera mengakhiri pelajaran. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju pintu diiringi dengan tatapan kecewa para mahasiswi.

Sakura dengan sengaja berpura-pura mengecek ponsel nya meskipun sebetulnya ia dapat meninggalkan kelas saat ini. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke di koridor dan memilih menunggu lelaki itu telah meninggalkan koridor.

Ketika teman-teman sekelas Sakura telah membawa tas mereka masing-masing, Sakura ikut membawa tas dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namun langkah nya terhenti saat seseorang menepuk bahu nya.

"Sakura, jangan tinggalkan kertasmu di meja," ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat sambil menyerahkan kertas yang dipegangnya dan menyeringai.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Rasanya ia telah memasukkan semua buku ke dalam tas tepas ketika dosen telah mengakhiri pembicaraan dan mengatakan kelas telah berakhir.

" _Arigatou,_ Tenten," ucap Sakura seraya menerima kertas itu.

"Pengagum rahasiamu mengajakmu bertemu pukul lima sore," goda Tenten sambil terkekeh.

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah dan ia membaca pesan itu. Ia tak mengenali tulisan tangan yang begitu rapi di kertas itu. Seseorang yang menulis surat itu memintanya untuk datang ke Choco Café, sebuah kafe di pusat perbelanjaan yang tak jauh dari universitas Sakura.

"Kau mengenali pemilik tulisan ini, Tenten?" tanya Sakura sambil memperlihatkan kertas pada gadis disampingnya.

Tenten menggelengkan kepala, "Rasanya tidak. Tulisan ini rapi sekali. Aku tak yakin laki-laki di kelas kita memiliki tulisan sebagus ini."

"Aneh sekali," gumam Sakura dengan suara yang cukup kencang untuk dapat didengar Tenten.

"Sebaiknya kau temui dia saja, Sakura."

Sakura menatap Tenten dengan ragu, "Kau yakin? Bagaimana jika dia orang aneh dan berbahaya? Lebih baik kau menemaniku saja."

Tenten belum sempat menjawab ketika seorang lelaki berambut coklat panjang melambaikan tangan padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, Sakura, Neji- _kun_ telah menjemputku. _Mata ashita ne_."

" _Jaa,_ " ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan dengan lesu.

Sakura segera berjalan menuju mobil nya dengan lunglai. Ia tak bisa meminta siapapun untuk menemaninya. Hari ini ia telah menolak janji untuk makan bersama dengan teman-teman sefakultasnya dengan alasan ia harus makan malam bersama keluarganya. Sementara Hinata dan Ino juga berkencan dengan kekasih masing-masing.

Tak ada pilihan bagi Sakura selain datang menemui orang asing itu sendirian. Dengan terpaksa ia mengemudi menuju pusat perbelanjaan dengan perasaan takut yang mendominasi dirinya. Ia berharap jika orang itu tidak bermaksud jahat padanya.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju kafe dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia telah terlambat sepuluh menit dari waktu perjanjian setelah berputar-putar menyusuri lantai demi lantai gedung parkir yang dipenuhi dengan kendaraan yang terparkir, berusaha mencari tempat parkir untuk mobilnya,

Sakura berhenti di depan kafe yang dituju dan seorang pelayan menyambutnya sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan.

"Untuk berapa orang?"

"Saya memiliki janji dengan seseorang yang telah datang terlebih dahulu di kafe ini," jawab Sakura seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kafe.

Seorang lelaki yang duduk tak jauh dari pintu melambaikan tangan seraya menatapnya. Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat menyadari lelaki yang melambaikan tangan adalah Sasuke.

Tanpa mempedulikan rasa malu, ia segera menghampiri meja Sasuke dan berkata, "Apakah anda yang meminta saya menemui anda di tempat ini, Uchiha- _daisensei_?"

" _Hn._ "

Sakura segera duduk tanpa dipersilahkan dan seorang pelayan segera memberikan menu kepada Sakura. Sakura diam-diam menatap kearah Sasuke, bertanya-tanya dengan maksud lelaki itu mengajaknya bertemu.

Lelaki itu tak kunjung bicara dan Sakura segera mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil pelayan. Salah seorang pelayan segera menghampiri Sakura, bersiap mencatat pesanan.

"Aku pesan satu porsi _penne carbonara_ dengan _ice lemon tea_. Tolong buatkan bon terpis-"

Sasuke segera memotong ucapan Sakura. "Tidak usah. Satukan saja dengan bon saya."

Pelayan itu segera mengulang pesanan dan meninggalkan meja setelah mengambil menu.

"Uchiha- _daisensei,_ bukankah lebih baik jika membuat bon terpisah saja?"

"Aku membayar pesananmu," sahut Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dengan tajam, "Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan _daisensei_ di tempat umum."

" _Gomenasai,_ " ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepala, "Bagaiamana aku harus memanggilmu?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke."

"Ah, terima kasih telah membayar makan siangku, Sasuke."

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke meneguk sedikit jus tomat, membiarkan cairan merah menyegarkan itu menuruni kerongkongan dan memuaskan dahaga serta menyegarkan pikirannya sebelum mengatakan tujuannya meminta Sakura untuk bertemu.

"Apakah kau gadis yang berada di pesta Ino?"

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia tak mengira jika lelaki itu mengenalinya meski telah tertutup topeng dan mengenakan riasan mata tebal.

Sasuke tak mengulang pertanyaan nya. Ia tak suka mengulang kalimat yang telah diucapkannya dan menatap Sakura, menunggu gadis itu untuk menjawab.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Sasuke?"

"Aku mengenali suara, mata hijau dan rambut merah muda milikmu."

Sakura terbelalak kaget. Kali ini merupakan kesekian kali nya ia membelalakan mata karena lelaki itu. Sasuke sungguh merupakan pria yang tak terduga. Ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke akan mengamati seseorang sedetil itu. Ia mengira ia adalah satu-satunya yang berusaha menemukan sosok sejati dibalik topeng yang dikenakan lelaki itu, namun lelaki itu bahkan telah menemukan jati diri Sakura dibalik topeng tanpa perlu bersusah payah mencari informasi.

"Kau membuatku terkejut, Sasuke. Kukira aku tak akan pernah bertemu lagi setelah pesta," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis dengan maksud mencairkan suasana.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, namun segera mengatupkannya kembali. Ia hampir mengatakan jika ia memang berniat mencari Sakura. Namun ia khawatir dengan persepsi Sakura terhadap dirinya dan mengurungkan niatnya.

" _Umm.._ maaf jika aku mencampuri urusan pribadimu. Namun bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu, Sasuke?"

" _Hn_."

"Saat pesta, mengapa kau mengajakku berdansa dua kali ketika kau memiliki kekasih? Aku merasa tidak enak membayangkan perasaan kekasihmu jika mengetahui kekasihnya dua kali berdansa dengan gadis yang sama."

"Tidak masalah."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, " _Huh_?"

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih?"

"Eh? Tapi tadi…"

Sasuke segera menjawab Sakura seraya menatap gadis itu, "Kau tentu menyadari reaksi gadis-gadis di pesta terhadapku dan _aniki_ ku, _hn?_ "

Sakura menganggukan kepala. Ia masih ingat dengan ucapan para gadis yang mengincar Sasuke dan Itachi untuk berdansa bersama di pesta.

"Gadis-gadis seperti itu sangat menganggu."

Sakura tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke memercayainya dengan mudah hingga memberitahukan kejengkelannya pada Sakura. Padahal mereka baru bertemu dua kali dan mereka tak saling mengenal pada pertemuan pertama.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu jika kau jengkel dengan sikap mereka yang terlalu berlebihan."

Sasuke terkejut dengan pemikiran Sakura yang tak pernah disangkanya. Ia semakin yakin dengan persepsinya terhadap diri Sakura, bahwa gadis itu berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang biasa mengejarnya. Perlahan, ia telah membuka sedikit demi sedikit 'topeng' di wajah Sakura.

"Ucapanmu sungguh tak terduga."

"Maaf. Apakah ucapanku membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"Tidak," ujar Sasuke seraya menatap Sakura, "Omong-omong, apa yang kuucapkan saat ini adalah rahasia."

"Tentu saja. Tak perlu kau katakan, Sasuke."

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura lekat-lekat tanpa ia sadari. Ia tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja ia seolah memiliki sejuta pertanyaan untuk diajukan pada Sakura dan mengenal sosok gadis itu lebih dalam. Ia bahkan terus menerus menatap gadis itu diam-diam bagaikan menghirup oksigen, sesuatu yang harus dilakukan jika ia tak ingin mati.

Sasuke tak pernah mengira jika ia akan tertarik dengan seorang gadis dengan begitu mudahnya. Dan saat ini, ia tertarik pada gadis dihadapannya.

.

.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu dan Sasuke mulai rutin menghubungi Sakura. Setidaknya, mereka akan saling menyapa ketika tanpa sengaja berpapasan di lorong menuju kelas atau dimanapun.

Setiap minggu Sakura akan bertemu dengan Sasuke, entah untuk menghabiskan waktu untuk makan bersama atau sekedar meminta bantuan untuk memberikan pelajaran tambahan. Seiring waktu berjalan, Sakura bahkan mulai mengetahui hal-hal tersembunyi dari Sasuke yang tak dapat diketahui gadis lain, misalnya betapa manisnya senyum lelaki itu, atau kesabaran lelaki itu saat menemaninya berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan,hal yang benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Perasaan yang awalnya hanya sebuah ketertarikan belaka kini perlahan mulai berubah menjadi cinta dalam hati Sakura. Ia mulai semakin sering memikirkan Sasuke dan jantungnya berdebar keras setiap ia memikirkan lelaki itu. Sakura tak yakin dengan alasan nya jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, namun ia yakin dengan perasaannya terhadap lelaki itu.

Kali ini Sakura berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke melewati kerumunan pengunjung pusat perbelanjaan, menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama untuk menonton film dan mencoba _restaurant_ baru.

Sakura berusaha keras untuk tak menatap Sasuke, menahan diri agar jantung nya tak berdebar keras dan wajahnya tak memerah. Ia tak ingin bersikap layaknya gadis-gadis pengagum Sasuke yang lain dan membuat lelaki itu merasa risih padanya.

"Sasuke, apakah kau akan menghadiri pesta Hinata minggu depan?"

" _Hn_. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menghadirinya."

"Ingin menghadirinya bersamaku?"

Sakura tersentak. Untuk sesaat, ia berusaha meyakinkan diri jika apa yang didengarnya tidaklah salah.

Sakura ingin menerima tawaran Sasuke untuk pergi ke pesta bersama. Bahkan, ia bersedia datang ke pesta ulang tahun Hinata yang sebetulnya juga merupakan topeng agar ia dapat bertemu Sasuke dan berkesempatan untuk berdansa dengan lelaki itu di pesta.

Namun kini Sakura mulai merasa ragu dengan niatnya untuk menerima tawaran Sasuke. Jika dipikirkan kembali, Sasuke begitu sempurna dan ia tak yakin jika lelaki itu akan membalas perasaannya. Ia tak ingin menyimpan perasaan terhadap seseorang yang tak menyukainya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti perasaannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, sebagai teman."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menampilkan kekecewaan dibalik sorot matanya yang menatap Sakura. Namun sedetik kemudian ia segera menyembunyikannya dengan ekspresi datar yang selalu ditampilkannya pada gadis selain Sakura.

" _Hn._ "

"K-kau… baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura dengan suara tercekat saat ia tanpa sengaja menangkap kekecewaan yang tersirat dari sorot mata lelaki yang tengah menatapnya itu.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa perih saat mendengar kalimat bernada perhatian yang ditujukan Sakura padanya. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menaruh harapan jika gadis itu terus bersikap baik padanya dengan tulus?

" _Hn._ "

"Syukurlah," Sakura tersenyum lega. Iris _emerald_ nya menatap sebuah poster film _horror_ yang terpasang di depan bioskop. Di sampingnya terdapat sebuah poster film _action_ dan dua poster film romantis.

Sakura segera menarik tangan Sasuke dan berjalan dengan cepat untuk mendekati poster-poster itu.

"Kau ingin menonton yang mana Sasuke?"

"Terserah."

"Terserah? Kalau begitu aku ingin film romantis saja, ah," goda Sakura sambil menyeringai dan menunjuk poster film romantis dimana seorang pria dan wanita berciuman di menara Eiffel.

"Baiklah."

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata terbelalak saat mendengar lelaki itu langsung mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Ah, Sasuke, kita menonton film _action_ saja bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap Sakura, "Bukankah kau baru saja mengatakan ingin menonton film romantis?"

Sakura terkekeh dan tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka film romantis. Aku hanya berniat menjahilimu saja. Tak kusangka kau malah menerima usulku begitu saja."

"Jadi, kau suka film _action_?"

"Ya. Suka sekali. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga suka film _action_?"

" _Hn._ "

Beberapa orang tampak duduk di sofa yang tersedia diluar teater sambil memegang minuman dan _popcorn_. Sasuke melirik Sakura dan berpikir jika gadis itu mungkin juga menginginkannya.

"Ingin _popcorn_ dan minuman, Sakura?"

"Ya. Aku sedang ingin _popcorn caramel_ dan _ice lemon tea_."

"Tunggulah disini. Aku akan membeli tiket dan cemilan."

Sakura segera menarik baju Sasuke dan mengeluarkan dompet didalam tas nya, "Tunggu, aku belum memberi uang padamu."

"Tidak usah."

Sakura menarik telapak tangan Sasuke dan memaksa lelaki itu menerima uang pemberiannya, "Tidak. Kau selalu membayar setiap kita makan bersama. Aku merasa tidak nyaman berhutang pada orang lain."

"Aku memang berniat membayar untukmu, Sakura."

"Terima saja," desak Sakura sambil menarik jemari Sasuke dan mengatupkannya, memaksa lelaki itu menerima uangnya.

Sasuke menerima uang Sakura dengan terpaksa setelah gadis itu mendesaknya dan mengantri di loket. Diam-diam, ia menatap gadis itu dengan ekor mata dan mendapati gadis itu yang sedang menatapnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan tak mempedulikan persepsi orang lain yang mungkin saja merasa heran saat melihatnya tersenyum tanpa alasan. Ini benar-benar konyol, namun Sasuke merasa senang hanya karena Sakura menatapnya meski ia sempat kecewa dengan ucapan gadis itu mengenai pesta. Bersama dengan Sakura membuat Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang berbeda, hingga ia bertanya-tanya dengan perasaan dan tindakannya sendiri.

Lelaki itu tak menyadari jika Sakura menyadari tatapannya dan kini gadis itu berusaha keras menahan diri agar tak merasa berbunga-bunga. Ia menikmati setiap waktu yang dilewatinya bersama Sasuke, terlebih setelah ia mengenal lelaki itu semakin lama. Dan ia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini.

.

.

Seorang pianis memainkan piano dengan diiringi beberapa pemain biola, _cello_ dan peniup _saxophone_ dibagian samping panggung. Beberapa pasangan mulai turun ke lantai dansa sejak lagu pertama dimainkan, begitupun dengan Sakura.

Berbeda dengan saat menghadiri pesta Ino, kali ini Sakura sengaja mengenakan gaun berwarna putih yang dihiasi dengan corak hitam serta panjang pada bagian belakang dan pendek di bagian depan. Ia mengenakan topeng hitam dengan model artistik serta riasan mata yang tebal dan lipstik merah menyala.

Sakura menghadiri pesta bersama Sasuke dan berada di meja yang sama untuk makan malam. Namun menjelang berdansa, Sakura berpura-pura ke toilet dan setelah kembali dari toilet, ia menerima tawaran lelaki lain yang mengajaknya berdansa tanpa berusaha mencari Sasuke.

Bukan tanpa alasan bagi Sakura untuk menghindari Sasuke. Ia menyadari tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padanya oleh pengagum Sasuke sejak awal. Dan semakin lama bersama Sasuke, Sakura semakin menyadari kekurangan-kekurangannya dan ia merasa tak pantas bersama Sasuke yang tak bercela.

Lagipula, hubungan antara seorang dosen dan mahasiswa adalah hal yang terlarang sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. Kunjungan ke pesta bersama Sasuke kali ini adalah yang terakhir. Selanjutnya, ia akan menghindari lelaki itu dan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan terhadap Sasuke yang ia yakin akan segera hilang.

Kini Sakura berdansa dalam dekapan seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan tattoo di kening yang ditemuinya saat pesta Ino. Lelaki itu menarik, juga menyenangkan dan memiliki penampilan fisik yang tidak buruk. Sakura bahkan berdansa dua lagu bersama lelaki itu, namun ia malah mendapati dirinya beberapa kali mencuri pandang kearah Sasuke yang berdansa tanpa gairah bersama wanita pengagumnya.

Seharusnya Sakura merasakan ketertarikan yang sama dengan ketika ia berdansa bersama Sasuke. Namun ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan lelaki berambut merah yang bahkan tak mengenali dirinya meskipun Sakura mengenali lelaki itu.

Begitupun dengan lelaki-lelaki lain yang berdansa bersama Sakura. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan ketertarikan dengan lelaki-lelaki itu dan malah berharap agar lagu cepat berakhir sehingga ia dapat berganti pasangan dansa.

Sakura teringat dengan ucapan Ino mengenai Itachi yang merupakan _partner_ dansa yang jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan Sasuke. Ia menatap lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang kini sedang berdansa bersama wanita hanya beberapa langkah darinya. Ia harus mencoba berdansa bersama lelaki itu.

Lagu telah berakhir dan Sakura segera menundukkan kepala, "Terima kasih telah berdansa denganku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lelaki itu, ia segera menghampiri Itachi dan memberanikan diri menepuk bahu lelaki itu.

"Uchiha- _san,_ bolehkah kau menemaniku berdansa?"

Itachi tampak terkejut, namun Sakura segera menambahkan, "Maaf jika kau merasa terganggu. Temanku mengatakan jika kau adalah _partner_ dansa yang menyenangkan, maka aku merasa penasaran dan mengajakmu berdansa."

Itachi tertawa pelan, "Benarkah? Aku tak begitu pandai berdansa jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke."

Sakura menghela nafas perlahan. Sepanjang pesta ia telah mendengar nama Sasuke berkali-kali hingga ia muak. Dan kini ia bahkan mendengar nama itu dari mulut Itachi sendiri, membuatnya semakin muak.

"Jangan merendah seperti itu, Uchiha- _san_ ," Sakura tersenyum pada Itachi, "Aku juga tidak pandai berdansa."

Itachi tersenyum dan melirik Sasuke sekilas sebelum menatap Sakura, "Baiklah. Kau ingin berdansa apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan _jive_? Aku baru saja mempelajarinya dan tertarik untuk mencobanya."

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa berdansa _jive_ , mungkin kau bisa meminta Sasuke untuk berdansa _jive_ denganmu."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar muak mendengar nama itu disebut berulang-ulang. Itachi bahkan mengucapkannya seolah tengah mempromosikan sang adik.

"Kalau begitu _vienesse waltz_ saja bagaimana?"

Itachi melirik sang adik yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi untuk beristirahat seolah meminta persetujuan. Kemudian ia menganggukan kepala kepada Sakura.

Lagu dimulai dan Itachi segera memimpin dansa. Lelaki itu menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, memastikan gadis itu berkonsentrasi dan hanya memperhatikan dirinya seraya memperhatikan gerak tubuh Sakura.

Sakura menyentuh tubuh lelaki yang kini berdansa dihadapannya dan menyadari jika tubuh lelaki itu cukup bagus meskipun tubuh Sasuke lebih ramping. Itachi menyentuh pinggang Sakura dengan satu tangan dan menyentuh tangan Sakura dengan tangan lain nya serta mendekatkan wajah.

Ketika Sakura mendekatkan wajah sejenak, ia menyadari jika Itachi memiliki mata yang sama dengan Sasuke, begitupun dengan tatapan tajam dan cara mereka menatap. Hanya saja dengan bulu mata yang lebih lentik.

Telapak tangan Itachi yang mengenggam tangan Sakura juga tak kalah lembut dan hangat. Sejujurnya, Itachi bahkan lebih menyenangkan sebagai pasangandansa. Lelaki itu tak ragu menyentuh pasangannya dengan lembut dan mesra, membuat siapapun yang menjadi pasangannya terbuai dalam ilusi sejenak dan hanya memerhatikan lelaki itu hingga lagu selesai.

Itachi memimpin Sakura dan mereka berputar-putar mengelilingin lantai dansa. Ketika mereka berputar, Sakura tanpa sengaja mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dan ia merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan lelaki itu.

Lagu berakhir dan Itachi segera menundukkan kepala, begitupun dengan Sakura. Lelaki itu segera menepuk bahu Sakura dan berbisik, "Ikuti aku."

Seolah terhipnotis, Sakura berjalan mengikuti Itachi yang berjalan dua langkah di depannya. Itachi berhenti di meja Sasuke dan berkata, " _Hey, otouto,_ nih kubawakan gadismu."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Itachi, begitupun dengan Sakura yang mendengarnya. Ia tak mengerti darimana Itachi mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Mereka bahkan tak pernah bertemu secara langsung sebelumnya.

" _Hn_? Gadisku?"

Sakura menundukkan kepala dan berdiri beberapa langkah dari Itachi. Namun lelaki itu segera menarik tangan Sakura hingga ia berada tepat di depan Sasuke yang sedang duduk dan menatapnya.

"Sakura?" gumam Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Ia bahkan tak menyadari Itachi yang telah berjalan meninggalkannya dan memilih berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

"Um… S-sasuke?" ucap Sakura dengan suara terbata-bata. Ia tak mengerti mengapa, namun ia benar-benar gugup.

"Setelah lagu ini berakhir, apakah kau ingin berdansa denganku?"

"Tentu saja."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan ia menarik salah satu kursi serta mempersilahkan Sakura duduk tepat disebelahnya. Sakura duduk dalam diam, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke dan menatap pasangan-pasangan yang berdansa.

Sasuke melirik Sakura diam-diam, berusaha agar gadis itu tak menyadarinya. Ia bertanya-tanya dengan alasan gadis itu seolah menghindarinya hari ini. Apakah karena ia berdansa dengan si gadis rambut merah, pengangumnya yang paling agresif? Atau karena ia berdansa dengan Hinata?

"Bagaimana pasangan-pasangan dansa yang kau dapatkan hari ini? Menyenangkan?"

Sakura merasa tidak enak setelah mengajukan pertanyaan yang terkesan seolah sedang cemburu. Ia hanya bermaksud berbasa-basi dan sama sekali tak merasa cemburu. Toh ia juga berdansa dengan beberapa pria sebelumnya, entah mereka telah memiliki pasangan atau belum.

"Hampir semuanya tidak."

"Oh? Sepertinya kau kurang beruntung malam ini."

"Tidak juga," sanggah Sasuke, "Setidaknya aku berhasil berdansa dengan gadis incaranku."

Sebersit rasa cemburu muncul dalam hati Sakura. Ia ingin tahu siapa gadis incaran Sasuke, namun di sisi lain ia tak berhak untuk tahu. Sakura benar-benar semakin yakin dengan keputusannya untuk menjauh dari Sasuke setelah pesta berakhir.

"Begitukah?" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa meskipun hatinya terasa nyeri, "Itu hal yang bagus, Sasuke. Seharusnya sejak awal pesta kau hanya berdansa dengan gadis itu. Jadi, gadis itu akan menganggapmu serius."

"Aku juga berniat seperti itu. Namun sejak pesta dansa dimulai, gadis itu seolah menghindariku dan memilih berdansa dengan Itachi terlebih dulu."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Sasuke seolah sedang mendeskripsikan dirinya, namun bisa saja Sasuke sedang mendeskripsikan orang lain. Ia bukan satu-satunya gadis yang berdansa dengan Sasuke dan Itachi malam ini.

Sasuke segera berdiri ketika lagu telah berakhir dan ia mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura, memberi _gesture_ agar gadis itu mengenggam tangannya. Sakura dengan ragu menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

Lagu berirama cepat dan ceria telah dimulai dan Sasuke segera meyentuh telapak tangan Sakura dengan satu tangan dan lainnya menyentuh pinggang Sakura. Sasuke memimpin Sakura untuk berdansa dengan tempo cepat serta sesekali berputar.

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke bertemu pandang dengan iris _emerald_ Sakura dan mereka saling bertatapan dengan jantung berdebar keras di hati mereka masing-masing. Wajah Sakura memerah dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa sadar.

Sasuke segera memutar tangannya dan Sakura segera berputar. Lelaki itu menahan pinggang Sakura dan membantu gadis itu menegakkan badan dengan gerakan yang elegan.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat semakin tampan ketika dilihat dari jarak dekat. Kulit lelaki itu begitu mulus bagaikan sebuah porselen dan bibir lelaki itu yang sedikit terbuka tampak menggoda. Tatapan tajam lelaki itu begitu menawan dan membius Sakura.

Dua menit berlalu dan dansa telah berakhir. Dua menit itu begitu singkat, namun begitu menyenangkan bagi Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Apakah kau ingin berdansa lagu lain?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pusing setelah berputar-putar?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Mereka kembali berdansa di lagu ini, begitupun dengan lagu-lagu selanjutnya. Mereka menikmati kebersamaan dan sentuhan di tubuh masing-masing hingga tak merasakan lelah meskipun telah menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk berdansa.

Lagu terakhr baru saja selesai diumumkan dan MC mengumumkan acara yang telah berakhir dan ucapan terima kasih atas kehadiran para tamu. Seluruh tamu bertepuk tangan, begitupun dengan Sakura dan Sasuke yang berdiri bersebelahan.

Sasuke segera merangkul Sakura ketika para tamu mulai menuju pintu keluar. Beberapa tamu menunggu di depan _elevator_ dan segera masuk ke dalam ketika pintu terbuka.

Dalam diam, Sakura menundukkan kepala dan merasa salah tingkah dengan Sasuke yang masih menyentuh bahunya. Malam ini lelaki itu berbeda dengan biasanya. Lelaki itu takkan pernah menyentuhnya, sekalipun hanya merangkul. Namun malam ini lelaki itu telah mengenggam tangannya dan merangkulnya.

 _Elevator_ berhenti di lantai tempat Sasuke memparkir mobilnya dan Sakura segera keluar dari _elevator_ bersama lelaki itu. Mobil Sasuke terletak tepat di depan pintu masuk dan lelaki itu segera menekan tombol dan membuka pintu untuk Sakura serta mempersilahkannya untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

Mobil perlahan melaju meninggalkan hotel dan menyusuri jalanan kota yang tak begitu ramai menjelang tengah malam. Sakura menyentuh kakinya yang kini terasa pegal, namun _mood_ nya tetap baik.

"Sasuke, terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang."

" _Hn_."

Hening sejenak sebelum Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Apakah kau tidak penasaran tentang gadis incaranku?"

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke. Ini tak biasanya lelaki itu menanyakan pertanyaan yang terkesan membiarkan Sakura mengetahui urusan pribadi lelaki itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku memang ingin menanyakannya, namun khawatir kau akan merasa risih."

Tak ada jawaban dan Sakura segera bertanya, "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa gadis itu? Mengapa kau malah mengantarku pulang dan tidak mengantar gadis itu?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Sebetulnya ia bertanya pada Sakura untuk menguji gadis itu. Namun tak disangka, gadis itu benar-benar tidak mengetahui siapa gadis yang dimaksud.

"Kau masih belum tahu siapa gadis itu?"

"Tidak."

"Gadis itu ada disampingku saat ini."

Sakura terdiam dan wajahnya memerah. Ia tak sedang bermimpi saat ini dan ucapan lelaki itu terdengar begitu nyata.

"A-aku, Sasuke?"

" _Hn_."

Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata dan hanya bisa terdiam, mencerna ucapan lelaki itu. Sungguh sulit untuk memercayai ucapan lelaki itu bukanlah khayalaan.

"Bersediakah kau menjadi kekasihku, Haruno Sakura?"

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah dan jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak. Ia menganggukan kepala dan berkata, "Tentu saja, Sasuke- _kun._ Aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu."

Sasuke menghentikan mobil sejenak di tepi jalan menuju kompleks perumahan Sakura yang sepi. Ia melepaskan topeng yang hanya memperlihatkan sebagian kulitnya yang lupa dilepaskannya saat ia meninggalkan pesta. Ia menarik topeng Sakura dan mendekati wajahnya.

Sakura dapat mencium aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari hembusan nafas Sasuke dan bercampur dengan parfum mahal yang disemprotkan pada tubuh lelaki itu. Ia segera memejamkan mata dan beberapa detik kemudian merasakan bibir lembut lelaki itu yang menyentuh bibirnya dan menciumnya.

Sakura segera memeluk tubuh sang kekasih dan lidah lelaki itu hampir bergerilya di rongga mulut Sakura. Namun lelaki itu segera menjilat bibir Sakura dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sisanya kita lanjutkan nanti."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata membulat. Ia tak mengira jika Sasuke begitu ahli dalam berciuman. Ia mengira Sasuke adalah sosok dingin dan apatis pada awalnya. Namun, dibalik 'topeng', ia adalah sosok lelaki yang hangat, penuh perhatian dan sensual.

"I-ini pengalaman pertamamu berciuman, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Tentu saja."

Sakura melongo seketika. Ia benar-benar tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Lelaki itu tidak mungkin begitu ahli dalam berciuman jika melakukannya pertama kali.

Sasuke mencubit pipi gembil Sakura dan menyeringai, "Gadisku begitu imut jika berekspresi seperti ini. Ingin menggodaku, _hn_?"

"Jangan macam-macam, Sasuke!" bentak Sakura sambil memukul bahu Sasuke dan mendorong tubuh lelaki itu agar menjauh.

Sasuke terkekeh, namun segera menyentuh bahunya setelah merasakan bahunya memanas seketika. Bahunya pasti memerah setelah Sakura memukulnya. Gadis itu benar-benar memiliki tenaga yang kuat, benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

"K-kau baik-baik saja? _Gomen ne,_ " ucap Sakura sambil mengelus bahu Sasuke yang tadi dipukulnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sakura tersenyum lega. Ia tak pernah mengira jika kehadirannya di pesta topeng yang menjemukan akan mempertemukannya dengan lelaki yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Seandainya ia tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, maka ia akan menghadiri pesta topeng lebih sering sejak dulu, sehingga dapat mengenal sang kekasih lebih lama.

 _ **-The End-**_


End file.
